A new and distinct variety of apple was identified from a population of seedlings derived from a cross of ‘Honeycrisp’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,197) and ‘Fuji’ (not patented—original strain originating from a cross of ‘Delicious’ and ‘Ralls Janet’ made in Japan and released as a variety in 1962). This cross was made as a part of an apple breeding project. This superior seedling tree was identified in a population of seedlings from this cross at Wabash, Ind.
The seedling tree was planted as a 1 year old tree at Wabash, Ind. in 2001 and grown among a population of several hundred siblings. Evaluations of fruit quality and tree growth parameters were begun in 2005 and this seedling was identified over several years as superior based upon tree growth habit, precocity, superior fruit quality and storability. Utilizing grafting reproduction on malling 7 rootstock (unpatented), the new apple tree variety was asexually propagated by David Doud in 2008 at Wabash, Ind. and has been observed to remain true to the description set forth herein.
The new variety, named ‘MAIA1’ is distinct from ‘Honeycrisp’ as ‘MAIA1’ ripens mid-October, 6-8 weeks after ‘Honeycrisp’ (Table 1). ‘MAIA1’ is distinct from ‘Fuji’ by tree growth habit, with ‘MAIA1’ being less vigorous, more open canopy, with increased number of fruit spurs per foot of 2 year wood (Table 2; FIG. 2). In addition, ‘MAIA1’ blooms approximately one week later than parent ‘Fuji’. ‘MAIA1’ fruit (FIG. 3) are medium sized, extremely crisp, sweet (Table 3), with long storability.